Matthew Turner and Prometheus flame
by charmedfan120
Summary: A few weeks have passed since Matthew reverted to his 6-year-old self. The Turner family is now complete but 13-year-old Matthew isn't gone. We see more of Mathew before the change and the events of The Child of Phoebe and Cole it's time for the twenties. The family must join forces to fight a powerful force! (More characters included)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There Cole is just standing over his son Mathew's bed watching him sleep it's been a few weeks since Mathew has reverted back to his six-year-old self.

Phoebe has already fallen asleep by then she has begun to get used to being a mother which she has waited 14 years for.

Cole then leaves Mathew's bedroom and goes to sit in the living room area on the white leather sofa and just sits there wondering what will happen now with this second chance!

Cole now picks up from the coffee table is a photo album and opens it on the first page to see the first photo, is of the three brothers Toby, Bane and Mathew along with cole which is dated about two-three days after Mathew was born.

* * *

Flashback One:

"Hey come on shush I know your upset that your mummy isn't here but I'm here stop crying baby," Said, Cole, while holding baby Mathew in his arms trying to comfort him

"Son" Speaks Ben who Cole his son placed his dad sole into a demon's body

"Father" Replied Cole

"How are these precious three" Asks Ben

"Terrible I think they've come down with something do you think it's possible maybe should call the healers" Spoke Cole

"You don't need the healers you were like this hand Matthew over and go and feed Toby and Bane," Says Ben and Cole hands over Matthew and puts him into Ben's arm and goes to feed Bane and Toby

"Thanks, dad" Replied Cole who does just that

"Hello Matthew do you know who this is it's your Grandpa Ben yes it and what's up with you," Said Ben and within seconds Matthew crying lessens

"How did you do that" Asked Cole

"Simple Matthew could sense your upset much how fathers can sense their son is upset by remaining calm you make them calm" Replies Ben


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Cole turns the next few pages of the photo album he reaches a photo taken in 2009 when Matthew was eight.

The photo was taken at some old park with the three brothers holding a cone of ice cream Bane mint, Toby chocolate and finally Matthew strawberry.

Phoebe who woke up due to heat in the night and leaves the bedroom to see her lover and husband Cole sitting there staring.

"Cole what are you doing up this late" Asked Phoebe

"Thinking no actually more like remembering" Replies Cole then Phoebe sits down beside him and looks at the photograph

* * *

Flashback Two:

The park was quiet no one but the Turners there not because nobody wanted to come to the park, it's because demons sealed off the area to both non-magical and magical creatures with a sealing spell.

"Here you go Toby, Bane, Matthew," Said Cole handing over each an ice cream cone to his sons

However, due to the intense heat, his ice cream melts quicker and falls off his cone to the ground.

"Oh no," Says Matthew as tears begin to form in his hazel brown eyes

"It's okay Matthew I get you another" Replied Cole who walked over to the ice cream truck which is only a step from them

"What can I get you again" Spoke the ice cream man

"Strawberry papa," Said Matthew

"Okay son another strawberry cone it is" Spoke Cole

"Sorry man there no more strawberry that was the last one" Replies the ice cream man

"You know what else is the last one that very breath you breathed" Said Cole who raises his hand telekinetic snapping the man's neck Matthew just stands there in shock he has never seen his dad kill someone

"Papa why did you do that" Asked Mathew

"Because child he didn't give the right answer" Replies Cole

"Papa that's scary your scary" Screams Mathew who then straight away runs off deep into the forest part of the park

"Matthew wait," Shouts Cole

"Matty stop" Screamed the twins

While Matthew was running in the forest or woods part of the park and slips under by wet soggy mud and hits his head on a tree stump!

As Matthew lays knocked out at the tree stump Phoebe comes to him for the first time not physically mentally, a connection as mother and son a bond that would soon grow even if Matthew wouldn't always remember.

"Sweetie open your eyes" Speaks Phoebe in a soft tone Matthew opens his eyes to see a tall figure with brown hair and wearing a white dress and a mask to conceal her identity

"Who are you," Asks a frightened Matthew

"It's okay child you don't need to fear me I've come to take you home" Replied Phoebe

"My dad he hurt someone and he won't wake up," Says Matthew

"Did he dear Matthew well I'm going to have to speak with him about that aren't I" Chuckles Phoebe to try and make her child more comfortable

"But he might hurt you" Spoke Matthew

"Me and your daddy are friends close friends come on" Said Phoebe who takes out both hands to reach Matthew who reaches for her too

"Where are we going" Asks Matthew

"I told you home by the look of your legs you have hurt them pretty bad here," Says Phoebe who kneels down and picks him and walks through the woods

Cole and the twins along with multiple bounty hunters and other demons went into the woods and just before Cole was to turn and walk into another, direction he sees Matthew walking back to the park!

"Matthew stay there don't move where coming" Shouts Cole to his younger son but instead Matthew runs straight into his arms and falls out of dream crossed reality

"Papa I'm sorry," Said Matthew

"Your head is bleeding and your legs are bruised come on time to leave" Speaks Cole who then flames the four back to the penthouse


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flashback Two continued

Now when the four returned to the penthouse Cole had summoned the healers of the Underworld to examine Mathew and heal him from his wound and bruised legs!

The healers left about half an hour later with Mathew completely healed apart from his legs the bruises are gone but Matthew is still in a little bit of pain though.

"Mathew what were you thinking running off like that" Snaps Cole

"It was scary you were scary with ice cream man" Replied Mathew in more quiet tone than before

"That's still no excuse you got hurt badly really bad and how did you even find your way back," Asked Cole while scolding Mathew

"A woman in a white dress" Said Mathew

"A woman in a white dress who was she," Asks Cole

"Your friend your very close friend she picked me up and walked me pass papa" Spoke Mathew

"Oh that friend I have to go and meet her" Replies Cole

"Can I come" Asked Mathew

"Yeah can we come too," Asks the twins

"No none of you can I shouldn't be any longer than an hour since it took half an hour to find you kiddo you can sit in the corner for half a hour" Speaks Cole and with that said one of the guards picks Mathew up from the very chair he is sitting on with Mathew kicking and screaming

"Papa please not the corner let go of me please papa" Pleads Mathew to his father trying kick his way out

"The longer you fight more time you be there" Threatens Cole and now with the fear of being there longer Mathew stops kicking and screaming and expects his fate and Cole flames out

* * *

Meeting in a small ally way where no one would suspect a sight of magic to occur Cole flames in only to find himself face to face with the woman in the white dress.

"Hello Prue" Said Cole

"Wrong sister hello Cole" Replies Phoebe who takes off the enchanted mask

"Phoebe I thought Mathew was dreaming or something," Says Cole

"Oh he was it was a dream within reality it's the only way for me and Mathew to even see one another" Replied Phoebe

"It doesn't have to be this way come with me together we can protect him" Pleaded Cole

"Cole we both know I can't it's how the Seer will find him and we've come not even close to create the potion to kill her

"We can protect him he needs his mother to" Replies Cole

"You don't think I don't know that it has been six years Cole six years that I have suffered not able to take him for walks go to beach or for god shake comfort him when he's sad I didn't even see him smile for the first time this is a pain worse than death" Sobs Phoebe

"I'm sorry Phoebe" Spoke Cole who hugs her but Phoebe pulls back

"You should go it's been an hour" Speaks Phoebe after hearing this sentence Cole then flames back to the penthouse

End of Flashback.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Phoebe and Cole are still sat down in the living room looking through the photo album were Phoebe asked the one question she had forgotten to ask him after all these years.

"Cole after our conversation that day what did you do to Matthew I sensed he was upset but I couldn't contact him it requires a lot of magic to do shut short notice," Asked Phoebe

"Well after the healers healed him from the injuries I asked him why he ran off and he told me about you and before I went out to meet you I put him in the corner" Replies Cole

"The corner" Said Phoebe

"Well the corner is there it can get very dark there and cold he doesn't like it there or he didn't" Speaks Cole while pointing to that corner

Toby and Bane who both have woke up due to the heat a couple of minutes ago walk into the living room to see Phoebe and Cole looking through the family photo album.

"No way are you looking through the photo album let me see" Speaks Bane who sits down on the sofa

"Oh goody memory lane," Says Toby

"What's wrong with him," Asks Phoebe to Bane

"He still pissed off at Wyatt betraying our family to the seer and I agree if he were to be within five steps of me I would snap his neck" Replied Bane enjoying the idea of what that would feel like

"Oh no way this photo album it's enchanted to capture special moments of our lives and those we love to turn the page" Spoke Toby and Phoebe does so showing a picture of the three boys and with Matthew in the corner

* * *

Flashback Three

There in the corner is Matthew who is burying his face in between his legs sulking it has only been, twenty minutes in the corner but it was cold and Mathew has nothing to keep him warm!

"Does papa hate me now"? Asks Matthew

"Yes" Replies Toby without thinking causing Matthew to cry more

"Toby" Snaps Bane who punched his twin in the arm

"Hey that hurt" Replied Toby

"Papa doesn't hate you if he did Bane would be gone by now" Jokes Bane hearing this from Bane made Matthew chuckle for a second

"Toby that not true wait a second yes it is" Spoke Toby who bursts out laughing

"I don't like it here I want to be out of the corner it's scary" Sobs Matthew

Bane who walks to the line drawn by chalk that seals off the corner and reaches his hand towards got up just to stand only to find his hand blocked by magic that becomes visible with a number of colours upon contact!

"It feels like jelly," Said Bane enjoying pressing his hand on jelly like magic and as he presses his hand harder his hand broke through corner's where Matthew is trapped

"Bane your hands there in the corner" Replies Matthew

"Grab my hands" Spoke Bane and Matthew did what he asked and Bane pulled him out without causing no pain

End of flashback

* * *

"So that how he got out of there," Said Cole

"I had nothing to do with that it was just Bane" Replies Toby

"I always wondered why Matthew was scared of that corner even when he was thirteen" Speaks Bane

"Me too but never mind skip a dozen pages," Says Toby

Cole turns the pages to one of when Matthew was twelve almost thirteen and all a sudden Bane sees writing that begins to appear below the picture.

"Do you guys see that"? Asked Bane

"See what" Replies the other three

"My secrets lies behind a closed door made of metal behind a person that never moves" Spoke Bane reading the writing only he can see

"A person that never moves," Said a confused Toby

"I've got it" Replied Bane who runs to a large painting of a woman he takes the photo down to see the safe that's built into the wall and uses telekinesis to open the safe door and reaches inside grabs whatever is there and takes it out to see a diary

"I've never seen that before" Speaks Cole

"Me neither" Replies the twins


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bane had been protesting to his dad Cole's idea to read the diary they just found which belongs to Matthew.

"Dad are you mad or just noisy maybe both this is Matthew's diary," Said Bane holding the diary in his hands

"It's probably when he was about this age so it won't really being noisy he won't even know what it means" Replies Toby

"Look whatever the reason he put his diary in there and tried to hide it pretty well with invisible writing so only I could see it then find it," Says Bane

"So for whatever reason, he hid it in there for must of been something important to him and maybe to us" Spoke Cole

"I agree but I think Bane should be the one to read it he is after all who Matthew intended to give it to" Speaks Phoebe

"Fine read the first entry out loud and if you think it's nothing important that concerns you or all of us put back where it came from" Said Cole

"Very well" Replied Bane who opens the book onto the first page and begins to read

* * *

Diary Entry One Age 6:

Dear Diary today wasn't a good day papa still won't let me go to school let alone get rid of the nursemaid it's not like she a bad nursemaid but she has outgrown her use.

It's not fair that I don't get to go to school but Bane and Toby get too I don't see why papa won't let me, he always says that it's because he wants to protect me and how he made a promise to my mummy to look after me.

Today I tried once again to follow Bane and Toby to school I didn't even get a chance to get into the elevator before papa stopped me.

To be honest I don't even know why I try papa always catches me it's just not fair knowing my luck he already knows, what I'm writing but still I have to be careful I'm not good at doing magic mainly because papa has me doing beginners for beginners.

But that doesn't matter what does is today she came the woman in the white dress she is my papa's friend I bet she really powerful like she a charmed one whoever they are even a god.

The woman is very funny I think I can't remember really all I know it's a woman wearing a white dress.

Today I lost my little spell book papa gave me when I was five a good witch attacked and it went boom in the fight gone papa knows this and I'm sad about this, oh Papa calling got to go.

End Of Diary Entry One Age 6:

* * *

"Well you got what you wanted time to put it back," Says Bane who walks over to the safe and puts the diary away

"I guess we did" Spoke Cole and all four of them returned to bed


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day the Turner family are all sat down well apart from Matthew who is rumbling under his bed causing all kinds of toys to fly out making quite a bit of noise.

"Matthew pancakes" Shouts Cole to his son but Mathew either couldn't hear was distracted

"Hang on I go and get him" Spoke Phoebe who gets up from the table and walks into her son's bedroom bends down and brings him out gently from under his bed

"Come on where are you," Said Matthew out loud while trying to get back under the bed

"Matthew what are you looking for" Asks Phoebe

"Hexy" Replied Mathew

"Who's Hexy"? Asked Phoebe

"I'm not supposed to tell I promised," Says Matthew

"Who did you promise angel" Spoke Phoebe

"You promise not to tell papa," Asked Matthew

"I promise now tell me angel who's Hexy" Replied Phoebe

"The woman in the white dress gave him to me he big and heavy after I lost my book" Speaks Matthew

"Well I'm sure he turn up come on" Said Phoebe who picks him up from the floor and both returned to the table and have their breakfast

* * *

After breakfast Matthew was playing on the floor with his toy trucks Toby was playing with him keeping him distracted while Bane, Phoebe and Cole are talking.

"Hexy who the hell is Hexy" Asks Cole

"I thought he was a teddy but he said the woman in the white dress gave it to him" Replies Phoebe

"White dress," Asked Bane

"Me when I visited him in his dreams he said after losing his book," Says Phoebe

"Oh the book you gave him after his spell book was destroyed I never saw him use it though" Replied Cole

"Maybe that what he wanted you to think I'm going to get the diary you gave it to him when he was five then so the diary we have is age six" Spoke Bane

"It might tell us where the book would likely be" Said Cole

"Fine but careful" Spoke Phoebe as Bane walks over to Toby taps him on the back giving Toby a silent signal to take Matthew to their room and play with some other toys

Bane now opens the safe and retrieves the diary and opens it onto the second entry of the diary and reads out loud but not too loud so Matthew can hear!

* * *

Diary Entry Two Age 6:

Dear Diary last night I got a present from the woman in a white dress I found it on the table I don't think papa saw it.

The present is a massive book a really pick and heavy one it hurts to carry it Bane helped me bring in my room he won't tell papa he promised.

I wish I had friends Bane and Toby do but I don't I haven't even been to nursery I wish papa will let me oh well time for bed it's only been 5 seconds or minutes which ever longest since papa said bedtime,

End Of Diary Entry Two Age 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Toby couldn't keep Matthew occupied any longer Matthew just ran hearing the diary entry and runs up Bane snatches the diary and receives a vision so strong he falls to the ground.

"Matthew" Shouts Cole and then the four quickly get him off the floor and onto the sofa to ask him what he saw

"Baby come on wake up" Spoke Phoebe while stroking her son's brown hair

"Mama I had a flash," Says Matthew

"Flash oh vision what was it about" Asks Phoebe

"Hexy was there," Said Matthew before stopping as Cole was there

"Why did he stop" Asked Cole

"The woman in the white dress told me not say it in front of papa" Replied Matthew

"Baby, why do you trust the woman in the white dress"? Asks Phoebe

"Well erm she nice and she helped me a lot and you and her look like each other are you twins"? Asked Matthew

"No sweetie the woman in the white dress is me so you can talk in front of papa" Spoke Phoebe

"Okay mama Hexy was there in this big old house and everyone was wearing old clothes and cars and papa Toby and Bane were in there but there was this boy standing with them" Speaks Matthew

Phoebe then takes her son's hands in hers and sees the vision which Matthew by sharing it with her.

"It's Matthew he's the boy," Said Phoebe

"How mama I'm only six," Asks Mathew

"Mathew we talked about this you did something really brave when you were 14 which turned you back to 6," Said Cole

"We've been trying to turn you back since" Speaks Toby

"I don't want to go back to 14 I like being six" Sobs Mathew

"Matthew you know either way you have to grow up but the thing is when we turn you back you remember all this but if we don't you won't remember the other memories we shared when you were older," Says Toby

"Will it hurt" Asked Matthew

"No replies the four of them

"Regeneration" Spoke Matthew

"What," Asked the four

"A voice in my head saying that word all over again along with remember" Replies Matthew

"So you have to remember right Matthew listen to me remember learning how to fight when you was 12 how you hurt yourself first, but I told you to get up and carry on and remember the times you begged to go the Academy and when I finally said yes" Cole

"I think I'm remembering papa I'm remembering it's all becoming clear fighting Wyatt well it wasn't really a fight, how I was mad at you how I sacrificed myself for you I remember" Chuckles Matthew and within him the same regeneration energy begins to build up and flow out of him returning Matthew to his 14-year-old self

"He's back" Cheers the four of them

"No time for hugs time to go back to 20s," Says Matthew who runs into his room gets his jacket and runs back

"Hands of time I now command open a portal to the past where our favourite safe house only exists when yesterday allows follows tomorrow" Spoke Cole and a portal opens in front of them and they walk through


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The five Turners now arrive at the location and time of where Matthew vision told him about one of the Source's many safe houses, across different times where they deal with a business that can affect their future if the higher powers permit it.

"Whoa it's just how I remembered it" Laughs Matthew as he walks out the portal and takes a quick glimpse around

"What do you expect we been here like a dozen times," Said Bane

"Time to find Hex meet you back in an hour," Says Matthew as he rushes to the door before he is telekinetic stopped by his father

"Two things one those clothes this time period second where do you think you're going and why is Hex so important"? Asked Cole

"First that three things and second Hex is not just a book it's hard to explain but I know where he is and how to get to him I have to go after I get changed" Replies Matthew who quickly walks into his room in the safe house and gets changed

"Still no just tell us where it is and me and Phoebe will get it" Speaks Cole

"I told you, dad it's not that simple I'll only be out an hour two hours most look I get Toby and Bane to come with me" Pleads Matthew

"No way I still haven't forgotten about the PG incident" Replied Cole

"That was three years ago one PG movie and your going hold it against us the rest of our immortal life" Snaps the Twins

"He was ten PG is parental guidance" Spoke Cole

"But there were giving brotherly guidance," Said Matthew

"Look fine you three go out an hour and a half most any longer we be coming for you" Said, Phoebe, as she makes a gesture so that three leave the safe house

* * *

Walking down the old cobble streets of New York in the 1920s is the three brothers with Matthew slightly ahead giving them directions to where they need to go.

Matthew then turns a corner into another street were there a small house and Matthew walks up about to knock on the door but turns around to face the twins and says.

"Wait outside I be out soon," Says Mathew

"Why would we do that" Asks Toby

"Look I'll be out soon" Replies Matthew

"We know how many times you sneaked out of the safe house before not always successful," Said Bane

* * *

Flashback Four:

In the safe house almost a year ago nine months to be exact Cole and his sons arrive through a time portal along with Mathew's nursemaid, which he didn't need Mathew told Cole but Cole refused to dismiss her.

"Amazing do you think there some form of the internet here," Said Toby

"No, and why would you need it," Asked Cole

"Social Media" Replies Toby

"Speaking of social media papa I was wondering" Spoke Matthew before Cole interrupted

"No Matthew you know the rules" Replied Cole

"But I'm fourteen" Pleads Matthew

"you're not thirteen for a couple months" Speaks Cole

"Why do I even bother," Says Matthew who then walks into his room which is the smallest and sits down in there

"Papa I don't think it's a bad idea letting Matthew have a social media account," Said Toby

"It's not your decision Toby and it's not his" Snaps Cole

"Fine come on Toby time to leave we got things to do in the 20s," Says Bane and the twins walk out

"In about an hour can you check up on Matthew I have some business to attend to" Spoke Cole who then flames out

End of Flashback Four.

* * *

Now back to the three brothers who are standing outside the house where Matthew says the book lies.

"Look this is really important to me please I can't go anywhere your out here" Spoke Matthew

"Fine if your not out in forty minutes were coming in" Speaks Toby and with that Matthew knocks on the door and the door opens itself granting Matthew permission to come in

Matthew now enters the house and the door closes itself behind him and walks towards the stair only to hear this.

"What time do you call this honey," Said a voice which Matthew hasn't heard in forever

"Hello sweetie" Replies Matthew and he walks over to the girl to which the voice is owned by

The girl is the same height as Matthew she has blue eyes and blond hair an elegant peach dress along with earrings.

"Matthew where have you been"? Asks the girl

"It doesn't matter Hayley, for now, I settle knowing were together again even if it for a short period of time," Said

"Your father hasn't found out about us has he," Asked Hayley

"No, but my mother is alive and were together as a family all is well" Spoke Matthew

Then all a sudden bookshelf begins to shake rapidly and loud until a thick leather bound book flies towards Matthew and Hayley!

"Looks like I'm not the only person who missed you" Chuckles Hayley

"Hex it's so good to see you," Says Mathew and Hex replies not through speech but shines a dim light which telling Matthew what he's thinking

"Oh a dictionary girlfriend" Replied Matthew to Hex

"When do you leave" Asks Hayley

"Today we only came back for Hex" Spoke Matthew

"What about you," Asked Hayley

"Both look my 40 minutes is up I don't what better way to end it but with a kiss," Said Matthew and they both share a quick soft kiss on the lips part ways and Hex lands onto Matthew's hand

Matthew then walks out the house and up to his two brothers and then the three set off to go back to the safe house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The three brothers have returned back to the safe house and open the door only to see Phoebe and Cole making out.

"Oh my god" Shouts the three brothers in unison and they bury their face in their hands

Phoebe and Cole upon hearing this stop making out and turn to the door to see the three brothers in shock.

"If there is a god he clearly hates us," Said Bane

"I don't know what is horrifying the fact our dad is making out or he making out with Matthew's mother" Replies Toby

"TOBY" Screams Matthew who just goes to his room taking Hex with him

The two elder brothers faces emerge from out of their hands and look up at too.

"Just get a room or a bloody country" Speaks Bane and the two brothers walk into their room

"Looks like we can still traumatise Matthew this late on in the game" Chuckles Phoebe and Cole burst out laughing

With the Turner family returning to their time in an hour Matthew who is in his bedroom is thinking about the last time he was a year before he knew Phoebe was alive!

* * *

Flashback Five:

Matthew's nursemaid was asleep only having a brief nap and Matthew is in the kitchen at dinner table staring down at his plate of pancakes not really having an appetite that needs to be fed.

Next to his plate is a small cup filled to the top of the special tonic he's father made to help with the growth of his powers to make sure he's body and mind could take it.

Matthew gets up from his seat at the table picks up his plate and empties his food in the bin and pours the tonic down the sink and puts the pots to the side and goes into his room.

Not long after entering his room Cole flames in and sees the nursemaid asleep and Cole calls out for Matthew.

"Matthew" Shouts Cole and Mathew hears and comes out his room and sees his dad there

"Papa I have a question it's not about social media" Speaks Matthew but before he can finish his sentence he has a heat flash where his head would set on fire

"Matthew," Says an alarmed Cole who kneels down to his son who is on the floor in pain

"Ow" Screams Matthew

"Just breath calmly it pass" Replies Cole and within a few minutes the heat flash ends and Matthew is sat on the sofa

"I'm fine papa really as I was saying I was wondering if next term I can go to the Academy with Toby and Bane," Asked Matthew

"I'm sorry you can't have you eaten anything today had your tonic," Asks Cole but Matthew didn't have to answer it was written all over his face

"I'm just not hungry papa that's all" Replied Matthew

"But you haven't drunk your tonic" Said Cole

"It tastes like something off the street" Spoke Matthew

"How do you expect me to let you go to the Academy when I can't even trust not to skip a meal or not drink the tonic" Speaks Cole not wanting an answer off Matthew

"Toby and Bane skips a meal or two a day most the time you don't treat them like this but if I skip one it's an emergency," Says Mathew

"It is an emergency when you skip a tonic your powers grow too fast and can make you sick or they go out of control and missing a meal isn't healthy for you and state of your powers" Said Cole who then gets up from the ground walks over to the kitchen area put some freshly cooked vegetables on a plate then places it on a table

"Papa no" Said Matthew but Cole just flames him onto the seat and his legs in shackles along with his hands

"Eat" Speaks Cole in a commanding voice

"But pa" Replies Matthew but before he can finish Cole shoves one of veg down his throat and Matthew swallows

"Either eat this by yourself or have to feed you" Snaps Cole and Cole sticks to it so Matthew gives in and eats it all

"Disgusting" Speaks Matthew

"Good boy" Spoke Cole who then pats Matthew's head and fetches another cup of tonic and makes Matthew drink then shackles vanish and Matthew goes into his room

End Of Flashback Five:

* * *

The hour is up for the Turners in this time Matthew leaves his room carrying Hex in his arm ready for Cole to open the portal.

"That's Hex" Said Phoebe

"Yes you gave him to me and I brought him to life" Replies Matthew

"How," Asked his parents

"I don't know" Spoke Matthew

"Our time is up in this time send forward through this rhyme to a place that is truly our space and time," Said Cole and the portal opens and the five walk through returning to the penthouse in 2016


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Now the Turner family arrived back to their own time 2016 in their penthouse in the living area.

Now on the following Monday Matthew is about to walk into the elevator before Phoebe stops him in his tracks.

"Where you going" Asked Phoebe

"The Academy where else" Replies Matthew

"San Francisco High," Said Phoebe

"Does Wyatt go there?" Asks Matthew

"Yes" Replied Phoebe

"Then no thanks see you after school," Says Matthew who presses the elevator button to reopen it

"Matthew me and your mother agreed you benefit from both the Academy and San Francisco High your going" Speaks Cole walking in from the kitchen

"I do it if and when Bane and Toby does the same" Spoke Matthew

"Too bad they already started Underworld has a different time zone you got time for this," Says Matthew

* * *

Matthew can't win so he leaves the penthouse and goes to San Fransico High were he is getting shown around by Chris who knows who Matthew is but Matthew doesn't know Chris!

"This is the end of tour any questions Matthew," Asked Chris

"Nope expect is Wyatt Halliwell in my classes" Replies Matthew

"No my brother isn't in any of your classes but his in mine," Says Chris

"Your Halliwell nice to meet you, Chris," Said Matthew

Thank you" Speaks Chris

"Good for him but can you give him a little message tell him if he ever even thinks of pulling a stunt like that again on me or anyone I care about I'll rip his heart out and feed it to him," Says Matthew in a calm tone


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The three brothers first day was okay but not good the thought of having to spend five days with these children just isn't their kind of cup of tea.

The three brothers are walking back to the penthouse together not bothering to shimmer back as they need to check on a cretin Halliwell.

"Today sucked I kept seeing that hybrid to Piper and her precious mortal," Says Toby

"Well news for you, he has brother and sister I asked him to pass on a message to Wyatt" Replied Matthew

"I think I know the message" Said Bane

"Have you guys ever been in love?" Asked Matthew

"Where is this coming from," Asks the twins

"Nowhere just asking" Replies Matthew

"No it isn't a crush or are you together," Said the twins

"Kinda of complicated but is it possible for us to love and be happy"? Asks Matthew

"In our family doubtful but love that is forbidden or destined never to end well is always the best kind" Speaks Toby

"Thanks, Toby" Spoke Mathew

"Right enough of this just give us details name who is she and age," Says Bane

"You meet her soon enough" Laughs Mathew


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As soon as Matthew got back to the penthouse he went into his room picks up Hex and shimmers to where the house in the 1920s once stood but only its ruins.

The walls are broken down into tiny pieces only parts remain standing with no sense of structure.

The tiles on the roof are broken into tiny pieces all over the ground Matthew easily climbs over the metal fencing to keep people out then walks over to the old doorstep, where the wooden double doors are barely standing their hinges rotting.

Matthew opens Hex up and turns a couple of dozen of pages and finds the spell he seeks and begins to read out loud.

"Ruins of house a place of love destroyed I use this doorway to go back before to see to touch and talk to my love" Speaks Matthew when now raises one of his hand in a circular motion and a dim light comes and goes

Matthew now opens the door and sees Hayley as if it was a tv screen and walks straight through and travels back to that time.

Once he entered the door closes behind him and the portal has closed!

"Matthew your back," Said Hayley after Matthew appears in front of her

"Hello sweetie have you missed me" Chuckles Matthew and the two hug one another than sit down at the table

"I found it," Says Hayley in an exciting manner

"Have you really?" Asks Matthew

"Yes I have it wasn't easy the missing half" Replied Hayley

"We have the spell and you have pieces to the cup we almost there" Spoke Matthew

"I know it's finally time," Says Hayley the two now get onto their feet and Hayley places the pieces of the cup on the table and Matthew puts Hex down opened onto the right page

"Ancient powers that we have acquired we as your masters compel you to bring forth the orb that provides structure, balance and order to the grand design allow us to change the faith of all" Chants the two but nothing happens

"Why isn't working" Shouts Matthew but before Hayley can reply they hear a voice

"The cup is not complete forge the cup" Speaks the voice

"How do we forge the cup," Asked Hayley

"The First Fire find it" Replied the voice

"Great and who are you,"? Asks Matthew but hears no reply

"You should go take Hex they be worrying about you I'll keep the cup pieces," Said Hayley and Matthew does what she says


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Back in the present time Matthew makes a quick stop at the Halliwell Manner and opens the door and walks straight through the door and goes straight to the attic.

Once in the attic Matthew walks straight over to the Book of Shadows and begins to search through the book.

Piper who has just entered the attic to check on the book since she heard no knock on the door to make no unwanted being is after the book.

"Matthew I didn't hear you knock,," Says Piper

"Well I didn't hear your son when he went to the Seer to try and keep his precious title" Snaps Matthew

"Look I know why your pissed off with Wyatt but you have to let it go" Replies Piper

"Pissed off is an understatement and I'm not just pissed off at him I'm pissed off at you and the other idiot that decided to play that night" Replied Mathew

"Matthew look we going to have to get pass this we family" Speaks Piper

"Well your eldest made it quite clear what he's thoughts on about me joining family you spoilt him if Chris did something like that he be punished more than you, what you did to Wyatt he doesn't deserve to even have magic, when all mortals had magic they treat with far more respect than he does" Snaps Matthew

"Maybe your right how would of you punished him," Asks Piper

"I would take the true thing he cares about once that happens he truly sees what punishment feels like what sorrow truly feels like" Replies Mathew

"How would do you that"? Asked Piper

"Wait and see after all he already here," Says Matthew and points over to Wyatt who just orbed in

"Matthew great your here" Speaks Wyatt who is shaking

"I see you got my message but you see I've realised that death is too good for you but that doesn't mean I can't hurt" Replied Matthew who then uses telekineses and throws Wyatt onto the sofa in the attic

"Matthew what are you doing stop" Screams Piper

"Showing you how to punish him he out of control a threat to all thus we ask this grim recall for all the days and all the hours strip him of all his powers" Chants Matthew

After Matthew finishes chanting Wyatt is lifted in the air and feels pain all over him shouting everything electrical goes haywire and the chandelier shakes bringing out that light. While Wyatt is in the air all of his powers rip out of him and disappear from sight and Wyatt falls to the ground!

"WYATT" Shouts Piper who runs to her son

"Why Mathew why" Asks Wyatt with tears falling down onto his face

"You betrayed me and my family and when you piss me off there no coming back," Said Mathew who then shimmers back to the penthouse


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After Matthew left Wyatt is still on the attic floor crying Wyatt hears footsteps the footsteps comes from Paige, Chris and Leo who enter the attic.

"I guess it's true," Said Chris staring down at a broken Wyatt

"Wyatt it's going to be okay what did he do to you," Asks Leo who is sat next to his first born

"He took my powers dad he stripped me" Sobs Wyatt

"I should get him a thank you card thank you for finally teaching my big brother a lesson," Said Chris

"Chris stop" Scolds Leo

"No I gave Matthew a school tour today he told me to pass Wyatt a message maybe decided to do what myself and Melinda have wanted for years" Replies Chris

"Why do you and Melinda hate me"? Asked Wyatt

"We don't hate you we just find you annoying how you think your unstoppable how everyone should fear you because of your power and your destiny look where it got you," Says Chris

"He just didn't take my active powers dad he took every drop I can't scry or cast any form spell it's like he ripped out the very small piece of the All I had in me" Sobbed Wyatt

* * *

While Leo is with Wyatt at the manner Piper has just driven all the way to the penthouse to see Phoebe and Cole about what just happened!

"Piper what you doing here," Asks Phoebe who walks up to her sister and hugs her

"I wish it was under better circumstances but it isn't" Replies Piper

"What's happened" Asked Phoebe

"Matthew came to the manner and he took Wyatt's power stripped him completely Wyatt can't scry or anything," Said Piper

"MATTHEW" Shouts Phoebe and the three brothers come in from their bedrooms into the living area

"Oh look it's Piper wondering how long it would take you to get here" Laughs Matthew

"Is it true you took all of Wyatt's powers?" Asks Phoebe

"Yeah it's true Piper asked what I would do to him for betraying us so I showed her" Replied Matthew

"I can't believe you didn't wait for us," Says Toby

"Sorry just couldn't wait" Said Matthew

"Did you at least record it we could watch tonight" Speaks Bane

"Again sorry" Spoke Matthew

"Seriously Mathew you have to give them back" Snaps Phoebe

"No he doesn't," Says Toby who steps in

"Excuse me, Toby it doesn't concern you" Snapped Piper

"Actually it concerns the three of us" Replied Bane

"Your family declared war when you son of a bitch son went to the seer to get rid of Matthew we and your sisters are a lot alike," Said Toby

"How do you mean" Asks Piper

"We protect each other at all costs and who ever tries to hurt one of us messes with all of us I suggest you go back home and prepare yourself for the ultimate war" Shouts Bane


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Piper left Phoebe called Cole and asked him to come back and talk to the boys about what happened today with Wyatt.

Cole walks into the living area from exiting the elevator wearing jeans and top and Phoebe greets him with a quick soft kiss.

The three brothers are sat down at the dinner table talking to each other about the number of things that have happened today.

"Phoebe, what's happened"? Asks Cole

"Two things one Matthew stripped Wyatt of all his powers and the three just declared war on Piper and her children," Says Phoebe

"Is this true" Said Cole

"Yes but your missing the part Piper went mama bear" Chuckles Toby

"Declaring war on the Halliwells really" Speaks Cole

"It isn't really a war if it was war it means each side as an equal chance of winning and we intend to make an example of Wyatt to his family to show what happens when you betray us" Spoke Bane

"Right enough of this, we all know how it's going to end do any of you know what the First Fire is"? Asked Matthew

"No why do you need it" Replies the four

"Nothing just asking" Replied Matthew


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Matthew spent his week before and after school researching trying to find out what and where this First Fire is both online and in books, but nothing.

Matthew hates keeping secrets from his family but he knows this has to happen it's for the best for all of us.

Matthew had asked Toby and Bane to see what they could dig but nothing apart from some old Greek mythology article but that's it.

Our two special lovers Hayley and Matthew agreed to meet each other once more today Matthew collects his things needed, including Hex and leaves the penthouse.

Once at the ruins of the house he chants the spell he chanted before and walks through the door returning to the 1920s.

"Hello Sweetie," Says Matthew upon entering the 1920s

"What time do you call this" Chuckles Hayley

"Have you found anything?" Asks Hayley

"Maybe take a look at this" Speaks Mathew who hands over the article the twins found

"Prometheus and fire," Said Hayley as she reads through it

"Well do you think it's another dead end," Asked Matthew

"No this is it Prometheus gave fire to mortals so the First Fire is the fire he stole," Says Hayley

"But that fire would be long gone extinguished" Replies Matthew

"Not if it's magical force if is then it still burns" Spoke Hayley

"How do we get it"? Asks Matthew

"From him, there been rumours from since that era that the Gods killed him if it's true we might be able to conjure him" Speaks Hayley

"Let's do it" Replied Matthew


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

While Matthew and Hayley are trying to conjure Prometheus Piper, Leo and their children are at the manner talking about what happened today.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are sat on the sofa waiting for Piper to begin talking.

Piper takes a big breath before she says why she has called a family meeting.

"I went to the penthouse today to get Matthew to reverse his spell," Says Piper

"Did he do I am a witch again?" Asks Wyatt

"No sweetie he refused and Toby and Bane stepped in" Replies Piper

"Why did they step in" Asked Chris

"There his brothers they protective of each other like me and my sisters and you three," Said Piper

"Why do they hate us," Asks Melinda

"They don't hate us, Melinda they hate Wyatt" Replied Chris

"Why do they hate him," Asked Melinda

"They hate him because of his massive ego and how he afraid that someone is stronger than him apart from the charmed ones plus he made a deal with the seer to get rid of Matthew and Cole almost died" Speaks Chris

"That's not all your mum told me they declared war rather Wyatt did when he betrayed the Turners" Spoke Leo

"Great another battle on our hands," Said Wyatt

"A battle none of you are going to fight we going to try and get pass this Halliwells don't fight Halliwells," Says Piper


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Now back to the two lovebirds who are still in the 1920s have finally been able to conjure Prometheus the only who knows how to get the First Fire.

"Who summoned me," Asks Prometheus

"Who do you think" Replies Hayley

"What do you want from me"? Asked Prometheus

"The First Fire" Said Matthew

"Not the First Fire," Says Prometheus

"Yes the First Fire," Said Hayley

"You want it to reshape and forge a new grand design" Speaks Prometheus

"To make our own utopia were all universes are one time and space will be bent by our will," Says Mathew

"There have been many other utopias in our history each failed why do you think yours will succeed" Asked Prometheus

"Ours will be built on love unlike the previous utopias" Spoke the two lovebirds

"Your love it's real I can sense it very well when I first stole the First Fire it came in the form of a spark and when I first took into my hands we merged and became one," Says Prometheus

"So what are you saying"? Asks Matthew

"That he is the First Fire and the First Fire is him" Replies Hayley

"Correct and you need it or rather me to assemble the cup then you can bring about the utopia," Said Prometheus

"What's in it for you"? Asked Hayley

"Simple when you forge the cup I will be destroyed in the process but when you create this new universe I want to reborn to live again no longer bound by their order," Says Prometheus

"Deal" Replied the two


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

With their plan now set in motion, Matthew returns to the future back to the penthouse to collect the final missing pieces.

These final missing pieces are already in place ready for Matthew and Hayley to use well one is the other is about to be collected now.

What is this over piece well I tell you or rather well I show you are you ready?

This piece is close at hand all he has to do is walk through those double doors and obtain of course Piper will have to disagree.

There Matthew is walking up the steps to the famous Halliwell manner were he telekinetic opens both doors and walks straight through.

"Matthew please we not looking for a fight," Says Chris walking from the kitchen to the hall

"Neither am I Christopher so get out of my way and take little Melinda with you" Replies Matthew who waves one of his hand telekinetic moving his two cousins the conservatory, sealing them in there

Piper hearing Matthew's voice downstairs she comes straight down stops when she reaches the end of the stairs and says.

"Matthew I don't want to fight you but if your going to try and hurt one of my children I have no choice," Says Piper

"I know Piper I don't really like have battles with Charmed Ones your the true powerhouses in this family the best Wyatt could do was make cookies" Replied Matthew

Piper retaliates as soon after Matthew finishes his sentence by blasting him into the grandfather clock.

"Aw oh Piper you really shouldn't piss me off not when your two youngest are trapped" Said Matthew who throws a telekinetic wave at Piper throwing her into a wall

"What did you do to Chris and Melinda" Speaks Piper

"I don't like children in the crossfire especially ones as young as yours all I want is the last part of the key and then I can bring about the perfect utopia" Shouts Matthew

* * *

While Piper and Matthew are fighting Prue along with Paige are over in France dealing with some serious witch stuff just leaving Piper and Phoebe in America.

Chris and Melinda are sealed off in the kitchen so they can't participate in the fight between Matthew and Piper.

"Chris, why are they fighting"? Asks Melinda

"The battle has begun it's time for me to get you out of here," Says Chris who takes his younger sister's hands and begins to orb out only to hit the seal and remain trapped in the kitchen

"Casts a spell Chris" Spoke Melinda

"Door unlock no magic block" Chants Chris but nothing works

Now back to Piper and Matthew's fight they have been fighting for an hour and this has Matthew really pissed off Leo who has just arrived home from getting some groceries sees the fight.

Matthew quickly uses his telekinesis to break both of Piper's legs then grabs Leo and shimmers out back to the penthouse.

Then opens a portal to the past and takes Leo with him!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Now with their key Leo and the First Fire Matthew quickly returned to the 1920s to Hayley.

Leo is tied to a chair in the living room of Hayley's house and the ghost of Prometheus is in the room waiting for the two begin the ceremony which will forge the cup.

Then they can conjure the orb and create their utopia and all the hard work the lovebirds have put in will have finally paid off!

On the dining room table is everything they need the Cup pieces, Hex and the scared knife along with two enchanted bottles.

Hayley walks over to Prometheus who is now a corporal ghost and places her hands on both sides of his head and begins to chant, the Latin spell that is needed for her to manipulate the First Fire.

"Nan antiquitus habent nec habere copiis venit." Chants Hayley

"Totis viribus conficere liceat mandamus maximis desiderium accendunt igem vitro purissimo." Chants Matthew after Hayley finished

Then Prometheus begins to find himself in an extreme pain like for a brief moment he was once alive every bone in his corporal body breaks until he ignites into pure fire.

Now Hayley takes control of the flame and grabs it with her bare hands and moves towards all the Cup pieces which Matthew is putting together.

"With this circle of balance I seal our circle of control" Chanted Matthew while he assembles the Cup then he steps aside so Hayley can finish

Hayley stands over the Cup pieces which have been assembled and forge the Cup the full force of the First Fire.

A massive explosion occurs and it pushes Matthew and Hayley straight out of the dining room window and onto the road.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piper has got Phoebe, Prue and Paige with her and explains the situation the best she can at the penthouse where Cole is listening also as well as the twins.

"Your saying Matthew stormed in and just took Leo," Asks Cole

"Yes but I don't know why" Replies Piper

"I do after Matthew asked about the First Fire I did some digging and found an article on Prometheus," Says Toby

mythology Prometheus"? Asked Phoebe

"Yeah" Replied Toby

Phoebe then picks up a picture of the three sisters and Leo and receives a premonition.

This premonition is of Leo in the house and she a calendar and the year on it 1920.

"I know where he is he back in 1920 in some house," Said Phoebe after her premonition

"I bet we know what house come on," Says the twin


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

By now both Halliwells and Turners have arrived in the 1920s walking down the old cobblestone streets before Piper, Phoebe and Page along with Prue who back hides in an alleyway and waits for three women to walk by.

"What are you three doing" Asks Paige

"Our past lives we can't be too careful" Replies Prue

"Come on we're almost there," Says Toby and three along with the rest follow him

Once at the house they see one of the front windows without the glass thinking they might have been some sort of explosion.

Hayley sees the gang and alerts Matthew.

"Your family is here," Says Hayley

"Shit I'll seal us in here it won't last for long but maybe long enough for us to finish" Replies Matthew who runs to the front door and locks then places the seal around the house

"MATTHEW get out here right now" Shouts Cole

"Let me go were family Matthew" Said Leo

"Oh relax were not going to kill you we just need a tiny bit of your blood" Replied Matthew

"Then why kidnap me?" Asks Leo

"Would Piper let you do this" Spoke Matthew

"No" Speaks Leo

"Then now you know," Says Matthew

* * *

Meanwhile outside the house we see the gang trying to break the seal and get into the house.

"Everyone stand back" Shouted Piper and they do what she said

"What are you going to do"? Asked Cole

"What I do best" Speaks Piper who blasts the seal about five times until it collapses and they all enter

"Enough Matthew what on earth do you think your doing" Shouts Cole

"What's need to be done creating the perfect utopia one where we don't have to fight and will still have free will" Replies Matthew

"Utopias never work they always a catch that just brings them down" Said Piper

"Ours won't" Snaps Hayley who cuts Leo's hand with the sacred knife then lets the blood drop into the cup

"Honey what you are doing is extremely dangerous utopia aren't like microwaveable meal you know" Speaks Phoebe

"Ancient powers that we have acquired we as your masters compel you to bring forth the orb that provides structure, balance and order to the grand design allow us to change the fate of all" Chants the two lovebirds and a green orb appears in front of them

Hayley then grabs the two enchanted bottles and pours the magic into the orb Wyatt's powers and a demon's then the orb shows the countries of our world.

Before the sisters can intervene Matthew seals off their space only for the seal to be broken soon after but Matthew and Hayley drink Leo's blood from the Cup.

However, out of nowhere the Cup shines a bright light and Prometheus appears corporal and telekinetic throws the two at their family and they fall to the ground.

"Prometheus" Shouts Matthew

"Thank you, children, at last, I can get my revenge on the Gods," Says Prometheus

Prometheus floats to the orb focuses his will and projects it into the orb.

Then Prometheus disappears back to where he came waiting for his utopia to occur.

"No, he breach the orb" Screams Hayley

The earth begins to shake the sky goes dark lighting roaring in the sky the oceans in fury.

The family and Hayley get up onto their feet and the two lovebirds run to the orb and examine how he has breached the orb.

"What's going on" Asks Leo

"The bitch used us" Shouts Matthew

"Now what are you going to do" Asks Phoebe

"The worlds are collapsing onto each other" Speaks Mathew

"Meaning," Said Piper

"Prometheus is breaking the walls between the worlds and possibly different times," Explains Hayley

"How do we fix your mess," Asked Cole

"We have no idea this spell was never cast before it was only written aeons ago," Says Matthew

"Hang on a minute aren't you guys connected to the the orb and the First Fire," Asks Paige

"Yes," Said Hayley

"If you're connected to the orb and the First Fire that means you can regain control," Spoke Toby

"I doubt it Prometheus has already started to alter reality," Replies Matthew

"That doesn't mean it's not possible you conjured the orb you can destroy it," Speaks Bane all the while not noticing blue and white orbs entering the room and fades to reveal an elder

"The only way to fix this mess is to go to the temple of Prometheus and recreate the ritual," Said the elder

"Where the Temple of Prometheus," Questions Prue

"The Elders from your time and myself believe it's where your penthouse stands," The elder reveals

"Thanks," Said Mathew

"I didn't come to help you I came to help us all," Speaks the elder who then orbs out


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The gang now knowing how to reverse the damage that Prometheus caused set off carrying the cup and the other equipment they to reverse the mess to where the Temple of Prometheus is supposed to lie.

The gang arrive to see the location where in the future the Turner penthouse stands.

But in the 1920s the penthouse doesn't exist instead there a mansion.

"Here we are Hayley," Says Matthew while staring at the mansion

"I guess I know where you live after all," Replies Hayley

"Nice try Hayley it's not like you're going to be live in our time," Snarls Toby

"Toby please give it rest," Said Matthew before entering the mansion with everyone else following him the inside of the mansion is grand with crystal chandeliers and a massive dining room that can be used for dancing if they take out the dining table

"Okay we need to actually be in the Temple of Prometheus for Matthew and Hayley to recreate the ritual," Spoke Phoebe

"Okay but how do we get down there to shimmer or orb we have to some idea about how far down the temple is or it's layout," Asks Bane

"I have no idea it's not like we can dig a massive hole," Says Piper

"That's what you think," Chuckles the twins before Bane made a gesture for everyone to step back which they did as well as Bane before making a circular gesture with his hand and everyone watches in disbelief at the power Bane possess when then a part of the floor beneath them where Bane directed begins to break apart and fly up in a spiral creating a unmeasurable hole on the floor with a stone stairway

"You have power over the earth," Speaks Prue

"I'm a Turner we have power over a lot of things," Said Bane and then everyone makes they way carefully down the very large hole to reach the temple

* * *

The walk down was long and by the time everyone got down there the gang all found themselves in pain from the walk down.

The gang are trapped in awe upon seeing the ruins of the temple.

Vines grow over the collapsed columns and an underground river flowing.

"Oh my god it's beautiful," Speaks Paige

"Wow this is different evil gets a beautiful temple for people to pray in," Replies Matthew

"We have to be careful who knows what traps are down here," Warned Cole

"Time to cross the river we don't know if Prometheus knows what we're doing," Says Phoebe and then the gang cross the river carefully and tread carefully inside the temple

"Do you have any idea where we have to recreate the ritual," Questions Matthew

"No, sweetie I'm just hoping whatever these symbols on the walls will lead us to wherever we have to do the ritual," Said Hayley

"I think I can help with that," Spoke Toby which causes everyone to turn and face him

"Don't look so shocked brothers you know I'm the strongest and have the best powers," Replied Toby who holds out both hands and his eyes glow an emerald green before the symbols on walls light up and fly off and circle the gang before entering Toby which for moment seems painful

"Is he okay," Asked Phoebe

"Shush he needs to concentrate," Whispered Bane and about ten seconds later the symbols leave Toby's body and return to the wall and stop glowing

"Well Toby do they tell us the way," Questioned Cole

"Yes, we need to go straight ahead then turn left," Spoke Toby who leads the way


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

While the Turners and the Halliwell family are at the temple of Prometheus trying to take down Prometheus.

We have a newly revived Prometheus walking the streets of San Fransico in utter joy at the chaos of hundreds of time portals open and people across different time periods running around in a panic!

Dragons and other creatures we thought only existed in fairytales are at riot terrorising every living thing they come across.

A dragon flying in the sky sees Prometheus and decides to attack the newly resurrected being by flying towards Prometheus and breathing out a massive amount of hot blazing fire onto Prometheus.

Now anyone would expect instant death but oh no Prometheus survives and shakes the fire off as if it was nothing.

"Dragons never learn do they fire can't hurt the embodiment of fire," Chuckles Prometheus who then generates a fireball so hot it's blue and throws it at the dragon which it hits and the dragon is incinerated to ash that falls from the ground

"Hey fire boy over here," Shouts a young woman waving her hands out to draw Prometheus's attention which she does

"Well, well back in my day nobody would want to draw attention to themselves in the presence of such power," Says Prometheus

"What power lighting a birthday cake," Replies the girl with a smirk on her face which Prometheus retaliates by throwing a long stream of blue fire in her direction which she dives out of the way from before orbing up into the sky

"You can orb but you can't hide," Snarls Prometheus who then transforms himself into blue fire itself and chases the whitelighter up into the Heavens

* * *

In the Heavens the Elders and other Whitelighters see the white and blue orbs manifest from below before fading to reveal our brave whitelighter that runs to her face ready to face Prometheus again!

Prometheus appears from blue flames that enter the Heavens in his human form in front of the Elders and the Whitelighters.

"Prometheus," Spoke an elder

"Ah the angles of what is it again irritating witches and do-gooders," Snaps Prometheus

"Your time is up Prometheus they know you're weakness," Said another elder

"I have no weakness I'm invincible I'm one with the First Fire," Laughs Prometheus

"Not for long the girl will soon see to that," Replies a whitelighter

"What girl," Demands Prometheus

"Hayley you think anyone can create the orb you need a member of a species born to both sides good and evil and the blood of your line," Explains an elder

"Hayley is my descendent," Roars Prometheus causing blue fire to spread from him around the Heavens

"Yes, and you know the rules of the cup and First Fire," Chuckled one other elder

"It doesn't matter I'll kill her," Shouts Prometheus

"You can't kill her she conjured you remember," Said a whitelighter

"I'll find another way to stop her," Snapped Prometheus who again transforms into blue fire and descends from the Heavens and makes his way to the temple


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Now back to the gang who have been following Toby's lead for the past ten minutes.

The gang had to dodge all kinds of traps set by Prometheus deceased followers.

But are Prometheus's followers truly dead after all every time period is collapsing onto each other?

The gang turn another corner only to see three large doors each with a painting of their own.

The door close to Bane's right has a painting of the Olympian gods and goddess.

While the one closest to Piper's right has a painting of Prometheus stealing the First Fire.

Then finally the third door has a painting of a large tree and on one of the painted red apples is white paint is written Prometheus.

"Great Toby do you have any idea which door we go through," Asks Hayley

"I have no idea but I'm about to find out," Spoke Toby who makes the same gesture he did previously but the painting do not glow or fly off the doors

"What's wrong," Asked Phoebe

"I don't know it's like we reached a dead end," Replies Toby

"How have we reached a dead end there three doors just walk into them and see where they lead," Said Piper

"Then what go into the wrong and get bombarded with traps even die," Snaps Bane

"It was only a suggestion," Says Prue while Phoebe and Matthew walk up to a door each Phoebe's being the one with the painting of a large three and the apple with Prometheus name written while Matthew's door is the one with the painting of the Olympian gods and goddess

"If only we knew what is through these doors," Said Matthew just before he placed a hand on the door's painting as did Phoebe and they both receive very different premonitions Phoebe's premonition is of Matthew crying holding someone in his arms but Phoebe can't tell who because she can't see the face while Matthew's premonition is himself and Hayley entering the door with a tree painting before he finds himself face to face with Prometheus in the premonition holding an axe then the premonitions ends

"I know which one to go through," Announced Matthew

"Which one," Asks everyone but Matthew

"This one come on Hayley we have a job to do everyone else stay outside be prepared to hold off Prometheus be careful," Replies Matthew before opening the door and entering with Hayley following who closes the door but just after Matthew's enters through the door his brothers and party say good luck


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Matthew and Hayley in the previous chapter have entered the chamber through the door with the tree that has Prometheus name written on.

Matthew and Hayley are shocked to see what is in this chamber in the centre of the chamber is a large altar and all kinds of weapons hung on walls the altar is surrounded by columns old tools used by Prometheus's deceased followers.

"Whoa look at this place," Said Matthew

"It is pretty amazing I think we need to set the cup out on the alter and scared knife," Replies Hayley who makes her way with Matthew who following her to the old cracked steps to the altar but before they can reach the steps a time portal opens and all of Prometheus's deceased followers walk through holding their weapons and spot the two lovebirds

"Oh my god aN another time portal," Shouts Matthew

"Intruders attack," Yells the leader of Prometheus's followers and then the followers charge at the lovebirds

"Great, now we need to take his followers out," Spoke Hayley

"Easy, Hayley I give us 2 minutes tops," Said Matthew before the two engage in battle with Prometheus's followers

"You will not spoil our master's plan," Snarls another follower when he goes to stab Hayley but Hayley dodges the attack and uses telekinesis to throw him onto another follower taking them both out

"I bet we will," Snaps Matthew who slides under a follower before kicking the follower who stumbles and turns to try and attack Matthew again but Matthew quickly disarms the follower and punches the follower in the face who falls to the ground and hits her head knocking her out

"Are you even trying," Chuckles Hayley who uses telekinesis to throw three followers into a wall taking them out

"We can't kill them it could change the present and the future," Announced Matthew who then falls to the ground when a follower fires an arrow at him which hits in his left arm and Matthew screams

"MATTHEW," Shouted Hayley

"I need the tonic I feel my powers growing too fast they been suppressed for years," Says Matthew as he tries to shuffle further away from the follower

"You're time is up," Snarls the follower who goes to strike Matthew again but Matthew makes a gesture as if to shield himself and unknowingly unlocks a new active power one he had in his mother's womb fire throwing and Matthew releases a stream of fire that hits the follower who is thrown into a wall but isn't killed just burned

* * *

Meanwhile, Prometheus who has just descended from the Heavens makes his way down to his temple.

The gang outside the three chambers are pacing around worrying about when Prometheus will arrive and go after the lovebirds who allowed him to change the Grand Design!

Prometheus arrives at the three chambers and goes from the blue fire back to his human form in front of Halliwells and Turners.

"Ah the famous Charmed Ones and the Source of all Evil here to face me oh the irony," Snarls Prometheus

"Stay back," Shouts Piper

"What are you going to do about it," Replies Prometheus

"This out," Says Paige before making a gesture using remote orbing where Prometheus gets devoured in blue and white orbs before being moved backwards but Prometheus destroys the orb whilst in movement by creating intense fire

"That didn't work how about this," Says Piper who then makes a gesture to freeze Prometheus but is's ineffective

"Toby, come with me just keep him out a little longer," Commands Phoebe who runs through the door Matthew and Hayley did with Toby following

"Round 2," Spoke Cole who then fires three energy balls at once while Bane makes a gesture causing vines to grow from beneath Prometheus that wrap around him to restrain


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Matthew and Hayley have defeated Prometheus's followers and Hayley has pulled out the arrow in Matthew's left arm.

Before using a spell from her deceased mother to heal Matthew's wound.

The two lovebirds have reached the altar and laid out the cup and their other required tools.

But are surprised to see a small box without a lock which they found odd.

"We made it," Says Matthew

"You have to hurry Prometheus is outside," Yells Phoebe as she runs to the lovebirds with Toby following

"WHAT," Shouts Matthew and Hayley

"Quick, I think he on his way," Spoke Phoebe

"Ancient powers we have acquired we as your masters compel you to bring forth the orb that provides structure, balance and order to the grand design allow us to change the fate of all," Chants Matthew and Hayley and within seconds the green orb that they conjured at Hayley's houses flashes in front of them

"What's next," Asks Phoebe

"We don't know," Replies Matthew before Toby or Phoebe could say anything a bolt of lighting appears from nowhere and a man in gold armour stands before them

"You don't have to," Speaks the man

"Who are you," Demands Toby

"My name is Zeus king of Olympus and I'm here to help," Said Zeus

"We don't know how to recreate the ritual and reverse the damage," Says Hayley

"First you both must cut your palm's with the scared knife and let the blood fall in the cup before throwing the cup into the orb," Explained Zeus

"Is that all they have to do," Asked Toby

"No, after throwing the cup into the orb Matthew must take the crystal heart out of the box and allow it to take his magic," Replies Zeus

"What give up my magic," Yelled Matthew

"It's the only way your magic created the orb only your magic can destroy it," Explains Zeus

"There has to be another way," Says Phoebe

"There no other way you guys hide and whatever you do don't look at me when this goes by I have no idea what will happen," Spoke Matthew

"You don't have to do this alone," Said Phoebe

"Yes, I do hurry," Replies Matthew who waits for Toby and Phoebe to find a suitable place to hide before he opens the box on the altar and sees the crystal orb

"It's time sweetie," Whispered Hayley in Matthew's ear before throwing the cup into the orb which for a moment causing the orb to become disfigured but returns to normal

"I guess I won't be charmed anymore," Says Matthew who then picks up the crystal heart that glows as it begins to drain Matthew of his magic a black as well white stream of light is being ripped from Matthew by the heart which absorbs the magic given off by Matthew which lasts for all of thirty seconds after last bit of magic is absorbed the crystal heart gives off a magical shockwave blowing Matthew and Hayley back as well as destroying the altar

* * *

After the ritual is complete Zeus hides in the shadows waiting for Prometheus burst through.

Prometheus easily defeats the other Halliwells and Turners by creating spheres that would block oxygen and they quickly fell unconscious before the spheres disappear and Prometheus enters

the chamber!

Prometheus walks fastly and yells several curse words in ancient Greek upon seeing the orb and destroyed the orb.

"Hayley run," Yells Matthew and the two lovebirds begin to run Hayley is able to run out of the way but Prometheus makes a gesture that makes Matthew's feet paralysed leaving him unable to move

"You're not running away witch," Snarls Prometheus which Matthew retaliates by throwing two throwing stars at Prometheus the first one Prometheus throws to one side with telekinesis before throwing a blue fireball that hits the 2nd throwing stars incinerating the throwing star in seconds but carries on in Matthew's direction and just before Matthew thinks his life is over Hayley runs in front of him and is struck by the fireball and falls to the ground right in front of Matthew

"NO," Screams Matthew and Prometheus

"It is done Prometheus with you accelerating the reversal ritual by killing your descendent," Spoke Zeus before teleporting out in lighting

"Hayley, come on stay with me don't go this wasn't the plan," Begs Matthew who dropped to his knees and is holding Hayley in his arms

"I'm sorry Matthew it has to end this way," Sobs Hayley in between painful breaths Phoebe and Toby come out from the shadows and Phoebe now knows who Matthew was holding in her premonition

"Might as well make it two," Snarled Prometheus who goes to make a fireball but is unable to generate one the earth begins to shake before a vacuum is generated in all time portals dragging everyone before present time back to their time

"You be sorry," Shouts Prometheus before he is ripped from the inside out leaving nothing but the First Fire which flys to a torch

"We need to get out of here Toby shimmer us out of here," Commands Matthew

"No, Matthew it's too late don't waste any time I just wanted it to say I love you, sweetie," Whispered

"I love you too sweetie," Cries Matthew as Hayley dies in his arms when Hayley dies her body fades away then finally orb sends the Turners and Halliwells back to their time


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Now, with Prometheus destroyed and the all-important balance to the Grand Design.

The Turner and Halliwell family were returned back to the present their own time.

Right this minute we have Matthew and Phoebe at Hayley's house in the present nothing has changed at the house it remains exactly how Hayley and her family left it apart from the windows was repaired.

Matthew is sorting through Hayley's belongings with Phoebe's help.

So far Matthew has packed up old family albums as well ornaments that Hayley's family loved all apart from one special little item he gave to Hayley a while ago.

"Is this everything sweetie," Asks Phoebe resting her hands on Matthew's shoulders

"No, there just one more thing I need to pack," Replies Matthew

"Where is it do you want me to go and fetch it," Asked Phoebe

"No, this I need to get alone I'll be upstairs can you take the last box outside please," Said Matthew who gently lifts his mother's arms off his shoulders which breaks Phoebe's heart before slowly walking to the worn out stairs

"Okay I'll be outside with your brothers and father," Spoke Phoebe who takes the last box and walks out through the front door before Matthew starts walking up the stairs that creek

* * *

Matthew reaches the top floor of Hayley's house and walks across the dirty wooden floor and enters Hayley's bedroom.

Matthew walks over to Hayley's dresser draw and gasps in shock when the one last item that Hayley owned a small snow globe which has a small sculpture of the Turner penthouse disappears in a swirl of white and blue orbs!

"What the who did this," Shouts Matthew distraught that someone orbed the snow globe away from him

"Looking for this," Replies a voice from behind Matthew a voice Matthew knows all too well Matthew turns around to see the owner of the voice hoping his ears didn't deceive him

"HAYLEY, how are yo..you here I saw you die," Asks Matthew stunned at his lover return

"I think you know the answer from the little trick I pulled," Teases Hayley

"You're a whitelighter," Says Matthew

"Yes, I guess the Elders rewarded me for my sacrifice," Explains Hayley

"More like suicide you weren't supposed to die it just accelerated the reversal process," Spoke Matthew

"Matthew, I know my life had to end the way did and how did it was my destiny," Replies Hayley

"Was that all your destiny," Asked Matthew

"Just like it was our destiny to meet and fall for each other," Speaks Hayley

"Then lose each other," Cried Matthew tears falling down his face

"Who knows when we'll see each other again," Says Hayley who then kisses Matthew on his forehead

"Don't go please," Begs Matthew

"Your life as a witch has ended as did mine but a new life as a whitelighter for me has only just begun to start now take care of that snow globe for me," Whispers Hayley who then orbs out after handing Matthew the snow globe leaving Matthew alone in her bedroom

The End.


End file.
